Silently Crying
by bluejeanslvr
Summary: Troy Bolton has a new friend, Gabriella Montez. She is in an abusive realtionship with Brad. She tried to hide it, but when he finds out, how far will he go to save her from him? Trailer Inside. Summary sucks.
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

_Troy Bolton had it all…_

Shows Troy walking down the hall, with everyone staring at him

_Gabriella Montez was a nobody …_

Shows Gabriella sitting in the Library by herself

_Until one day, everything changed…_

Troy and Gabriella run into each other and Gabriella drops everything. Troy bends down to help her pick them up, and they're eyes meet.

_They soon become good friends…_

Shows them sitting in a rooftop garden laughing

_But Gabriella has a secret…_

Gabriella looks in the mirror and covers up her bruised arm with a shirt.

Shows Gabriella being thrown on a bed, and a hand covering her mouth.

_When Troy notices, will she tell him the truth?_

Troy: Gabi, what happened to you're arm?

Gabriella: Nothing… I just fell down.

_And when he figures it out, will he be able to save her?_

Troy (yelling): Gabi, I can't let him keep hurting you like this! It's not right!

Gabriella (crying): Troy, you can't stop him! He'll kill you! And I couldn't take that.

_Starring…_

_Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez_

Shows Gabriella looking scared

_Zac Efron as Troy Bolton_

Shows Troy crying

_In…_

_**Silently Crying**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy Bolton's eyes sprang open as his obnoxious alarm clock went off. He reached his long, toned arm over and shut it off.

"Ugh, time for school again." He thought to himself. So he eventually pulled himself out of bed and went to get in the shower.

* * *

"GABRIELLAAA!!" called Maria Montez. "You need to get up! You're going to be late for school!"

The small, delicate brunette began to stir. She groaned as her mother entered the room and turned on the light.

"Mama, I don't want to get up. Can't I stay home today? Just for one day? Please?" Gabriella begged.

Maria sighed, and sat on her daughter's bed. "Sweetheart, you can't just run away from your fears. You have to learn to deal with them. You are never going to make friends if you keep trying to miss school."

"Okay, Mom. I'll go." Gabriella said.

"Thank you, baby. I promise everything will be okay." Maria kissed Gabriella on the forehead and left the room.

Gabriella stood up and made her way over to her desk, where her phone was. She had two text messages. She quickly opened the first one, and found it was from her best and only friend, Taylor McKessie.

_Hey gurl! I left my textbook at ur house last nite when we wre studying. Can u bring it today pleeeeaase??_

Gabriella quietly giggled and typed in a quick response.

_Haha sure tay. Cya skool. Gabs._

She opened the second text, and her breath caught in her throat. She was reminded once again of the real reason she tried to stay home from school everyday. So she wouldn't have to see _him._ Her boyfriend. Brad.

_Hey babe! I have some fun stuff planned for us during free period today. I hope u like handcuffs. Oh and if you tell ne1, ill kill them, and then ill kill u. Cu skool skank._

Gabriella took a deep breath, and tried not to let the tears fall from her eyes. She had started dating Brad last year. He was the first boy that had ever really talked to her, and he treated her well. At least, her used to. Now she was just his play thing. Some one he could sleep with, and take his aggression out on. And she couldn't get away from him.

Shaking the entire time, she got dressed and made her way downstairs.

* * *

Troy got out of the shower, threw on some jeans and a light green polo, and ran downstairs.

"Troy, you are going to break you back flying down those stairs one of these days." Said Lucille. She tried to be stern, but she couldn't hide the smile on her face as she looked at her only son.

"Sorry, Mom." Troy said sheepishly. "I have to go though or I'm going to be late!" He kissed her on the cheek, and ran out the door.

----------------------------------

As he pulled into the parking lot, he waved at 95% of the people. He knew he was popular, and he loved it.

As he walked down the hallway, all the girls smiled flirtatiously at him, and he smiled back.

When he reached his locker, he was greeted by his best friend Chad.

"Hey man. What's up?" Troy asked.

"Not much dude. Just hanging out." Chad replied.

"We better go. We are going to be late for Darbus."

"That would be okay with me dude." Chad mumbled.

Troy laughed at his friend and pulled him along. "Come on Man. It won't be that bad."

They started to walk down the hallway together, when Troy suddenly felt something very

hard hit his right side. He heard papers fly, and a little squeal as the thing he hit fell to the ground.

He looked down and saw a small brunette frantically trying to pick up her strewn about papers. He bent down to help.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" said Troy apologetically.

"It's fine. It was my fault anyway." The brunette answered.

Troy stood up and handed her books back to her. He looked at her face and was surprised at how beautiful she was. She looked back at him and he immediately fell in love with her warm, light, brown eyes.

"I'm Troy Bolton." He said, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Gabriella Montez." She replied, smiling.

"Troy, we have to go." Chad interrupted.

"Okay," Troy said, still watching Gabriella. They began to walk again.

"Troy, dude. Don't even think about it. She is already dating that Brad guy." Chad said.

"Really? But he is such an ass to all the girls he dates!" Troy argued.

"Doesn't matter. That's who she is with." Chad concluded.

_For now._ Troy thought to himself.

As the walked into the classroom, Troy's thoughts were totally and completely wrapped around the beautiful brunette. Gabriella.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella watched as the two boys walked away from her. She couldn't help but think about the boy she had just met. His piercing blue eyes and shaggy brown hair stayed in her head as she walked to homeroom. His name was Troy, and he was perfect. She was already imagining herself in his arms, her lips kissing his, his hand intertwined with hers…

_Stop it Gabriella._ She thought to herself._ You already have a boyfriend._

As she thought of Brad, she stomach dropped immediately and her palms began to sweat. Oh, how much she wished she hadn't come to school today. She was already dreading free period more than she would have thought possible.

* * *

She sat down in her seat for homeroom and tried to pay attention to the teacher, but her mind kept jumping back to Brad and what he had in store for her. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought.

All too soon, the bell rang. She took a deep breath and went to her locker. As she was putting her books away, her phone began to vibrate. When she looked at it, she saw that she one new text message. From him.

_Meet me in the science lab bitch. And you better not tell anyone._

Gabriella tried desperately not to fall on the ground crying. She shakily walked towards the science lab. As she was about to go in, she saw Troy walking down the hallway as well. He looked up at her and smiled a smile that made her heart want to melt. She smiled back at him and he beamed.

She soon remembered why she was there, and the smile dropped right off of her face.

She took one last deep breath, and opened the door to the science lab, tears already streaming down her face.

* * *

Troy walked out of Drabus' room, his eyes automatically scanning the crowd for her face. He saw her walking toward the science lab, and when she looked at him, he felt himself smile. Her face then shaped into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He grinned even bigger.

_Oh my God! She's amazing! _He thought to himself. _Why does she have to be with that scumbag Brad? I have to make her see what he is really like._

All of a sudden, he watched her turn to go into the science lab, and he noticed she was crying.

_Why is she crying? Did I do something wrong? I hope I didn't hurt her when she ran into me! _Troy was about to go ask her what was wrong, when Chad and one of Troy's other friend's, Zeke, came out of nowhere.

"Man c'mon! We got to get to the gym or coach is going to be pissed!" Chad urged.

"Yeah Dude, we got to run!" Zeke encouraged.

"Haha, okay, okay you guys! Jeez! You are such little girls." Troy laughed.

"Are not!" Chad and Zeke said at the same time.

Troy laughed at his friends, and looked down the hall to where Gabriella had been standing, but she was gone.

He began the long walk to the gym, his two best friends by his side.

* * *

As soon as Gabriella entered the room, she was thrown against the wall, with two hands holding her waist tightly.

"Finally bitch! Could you have taken any longer? You're lucky I'm in a good mood, or you would have hell to pay for that." Brad snarled at her.

"Brad, I'm begging you. Please don't do this to me today. Please stop." Gabriella sobbed through her tears.

Brad slapped her across the face, his ring cutting into her cheek.

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!!! YOU BELONG TO ME! YOU DO WHAT I SAY, WHEN I SAY IT! NOW DON'T TALK BACK TO ME EVER AGAIN!" Brad screamed at her.

Gabriella's only response were her sobs. She was crying to hard to even speak. He then got very close to her and whispered in her ear.

"Now, sweetheart. I saw you in the hallway today talking to that bastard Troy Bolton. I am just going to give you a little taste of what will happen to you if I ever catch you doing it again."

All of a sudden, Brad's fist sank deep into Gabriella's stomach. As she screamed out in pain, Brad just laughed. He hit her again and again, and she couldn't stop it.

So instead of trying, she spent those forty-five minutes of pure torture and pain with Troy.

Imagining the two of them just talking and getting to know each other. The two of them laying with each other asleep. And finally, imagining the two of them, kissing under the fall of rain, Troy's arms tight around her.

But whenever she opened her eyes, those images went away, and she was once again surrounded by her own personal nightmare. A painful nightmare she couldn't wake up from.


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys!

I'm soooooo sorry but I won't be able to update very much for the next couple weeks. Finals, you know how it is. I have them next Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, and am busy studying my butt off!

But after that, I'm on vacation for 3 weeks!! So I'll update a lot except for when I'm at my grandma's for Christmas.

Now, I have a favor to ask you guys. This is my first fan fiction, and I'm still figuring it all out. So I could use some advice on a couple things.

1. What do you all want from the story? Do you want me to speed it up or drag it out at all? Give me some suggestions for side story lines or anything you guys want!

2. I need some suggestions for fan fictions for me to read. I'm desperate for a good story. So if you guys have any good troyella stories that you would think I would like- please recommend!

And finally, thanks for the reviews!!!!! It makes me so happy that you guys like my story! Haha I'm having so much fun writing it!!

Anyways, thanks for everything! Read and review please!!

Happy Holidays!

Amber


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

AN- I'm so sorry that took so long guys! I was at my grandparent's house for Christmas and just got back today. I'll try to update faster now! Anyways, hope you all had a good holiday and have a happy new year!

* * *

After free period, Troy headed to biology class by himself. It was his only class where he didn't have any of his friends with him. He still couldn't get his mind off that beautiful brunette. He made a promise to himself that he would get to know her well and become friends, and hopefully her boyfriend.

As he walked into class, he took a seat in the back, because he knew he wasn't going to be able to focus at all, and he didn't want to get in trouble for daydreaming. All of sudden, he saw her walk into the room.

_What?! She's in this class? Since when??? Why haven't I ever noticed her before?!?!?!_ Troy thought to himself.

Troy could see that she had been crying, and when the girl sitting next to her tapped her shoulder, Troy saw that she jumped about a foot in the air. He was about to go up and ask her about why she had been crying earlier, when the teacher decided to start class.

Troy spent the whole class just looking at the back of her head, not listening at all. Just watching the way her long, shiny black hair swayed when she moved her head, and imagining running his hands through it, and how it would feel for it to tickle his bare chest….

Gabriella could feel Troy's eyes on the back of her head all through class. She had seen him right when she walked in, and without her consent, she felt her stomach drop to her knees.

She would have been so happy that a guy like Troy was paying so much attention to her, but all she could think about were Brad's last words to her. _"Don't let me catch you with Bolton again, or I'll make sure you_ both _pay." _Her whole body began to shake. She wouldn't let that happen to Troy, he didn't deserve it.

-----------------------------------------------------

As soon as the bell rang, Gabriella was out of her seat and heading for the door as fast as she could, but unfortunately, Troy was faster.

"Hey! I didn't know you were in that class!" Troy said as he caught up with her halfway down the hall.

"I guess you learn something new everyday don't you?" Gabriella answered, not really paying attention. She was too busy making sure Brad wasn't around anywhere where he could see them.

"Haha, yeah I guess you do. Why were you so upset earlier? I saw you crying…" Troy asked.

"Oh! Uh… it was nothing… just stubbed my toe." Gabriella said, slightly panicky that he had noticed something.

At that moment Gabriella saw Brad come around the corner. Luckily he was talking to some girl with a lot of makeup and a _very_ short skirt on, so he hadn't noticed her yet.

"I gotta go Troy. I'm sorry." She nearly ran down the hall in the other direction, leaving Troy standing there by himself.

"Okay. Bye?" Troy said, confused. As he looked down the hall, he saw Brad talking to Andrea, the school slut. She was definitely "working her magic", as some guys would say. Troy was suddenly so angry he could punch something! What was Brad doing? He had a girlfriend! A very beautiful, funny, perfect… okay Troy stop! How could Brad do this to Gabriella? That's why she was upset! She must have seen them together!! Of course!

Troy made up his mind right then and there. Brad didn't deserve Gabriella. Not even close. Troy was going to make Gabriella the happiest person alive. That was his number one goal. To never see that beautiful girl cry again.

* * *

Sorry I know it's pretty short, but I don't have much time! Love you all! RxR!!!


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey guys! This is just a starter chapter. After this, the story will really start moving and get interesting! This is just Troy and Gabriella getting to know each other. Anyway pleeaaaassssseee read and review!!!!! 3

* * *

The next day, Gabriella came limping into school. Brad had decided to make a little visit last night while her mother was gone. She shuddered at the memory.

_Gabriella was sitting on her bed, reading one of her favorite books, __Pride and Prejudice__. She was just about to get to her favorite part, when she was a loud banging on the door. She ran downstairs, and saw Brad staring at her, and he looked angry. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Before she could even say anything, she was on the floor._

_YOU FUCKING SLUT! ANDREA SAW YOU AND TROY TALKING AFTER BIOLOGY TODAY!!!! _

"_Brad I'm sorry!! I tried to run away from him but he's faster than I am! There was nothing I could do!" Gabriella pleaded. She could tell Brad had been drinking and she had never been more scared of him. "Please… I tried…I tried!" She screamed through her sobs._

"_NO! You didn't try hard enough whore! Now, I'm going to make sure you learn your lesson!" And with that, he began kicking her in the stomach. Every blow felt like being hit by a truck. He picked her up and grabbed her by the arm. "You WILL stay away from him bitch. You WILL obey me!!" Brad yelled._

_Gabriella hung her head and cried. "Yes Brad." She whispered. Brad then drug her up to her bed and did things more painful then she had ever imagined possible. _

With every step she took, her stomach screamed in protest. She winced at the slightest movement. She quickly walked through the halls, desperate for the safety of homeroom, where Brad couldn't touch her. She immediately sat down and put her face in her hands. Every part of her body hurt…

* * *

Troy's eyes flew up, and he had to work to catch his breath. Oh what a horrible dream he had just had. He felt sore, like he had been hit by a truck. _Oh my God what happened to me? Practice must have been harder for me then I thought…_

He quickly dressed into jeans and a red Wildcats shirt, and ran downstairs. His mother was there with pancakes and bacon waiting for him.

"Sorry Mom, not time to talk!" He yelled. He kissed her on the cheek, grabbed a handful of bacon, and headed to school. He was greeted by Chad at the door.

"Hey man! What are you doing for free period? No practice today right?" Chad asked, clapping his friend on the back.

"I think I'm just gonna head to the library dude. Didn't get much done last night." Troy said. He wasn't lying about not getting much done. He had been a little distracted thinking of a certain brunette, and Chad had just given him a wonderful idea. He was definitely not going anywhere near the library during free period.

"What? The library? Are you serious?" Chad laughed.

"Haha yeah man. I gotta go. I'll catch up with you later." Troy said before walking off.

As he entered homeroom, he headed straight for a girl with her head in her hands.

"Good morning sunshine!" He said smiling. She flinched and popped up, her eyes full of fear. The smile faded immediately.

"Oh, hey Troy. I think class is about to start. You should probably go back to your seat." Gabriella said shakily.

Troy stared at her a moment, trying to read the emotions in her eyes. "What are you doing for free period?" he asked her suddenly.

"Nothing." She answered without thinking.

Troy beamed. "Great! Meet me on the rooftop. I have a surprise for you." And without waiting for her reply, he walked back to his seat.

-----------

Gabriella had opened her mouth to protest, but closed it quickly as he walked away. _Okay_ she thought. _What do I do? I want to go, but if Brad finds out, I'm dead. But he's so nice and cute! Okay, I'll go. But I just can't walk by him, and I cant let Brad see me._

Gabriella spent the whole period planning how she was going to do this….

After homeroom, Gabriella took her time getting ready and packing up her things. She wanted to give Troy a head start so it wouldn't look like they were together. So she eventually went to her locker, put her books away, and began to walk to the stairway to the roof.

She paused in the hallways, taking one last look around. She didn't see Brad anywhere, so she quickly slipped in the door and shut it tight. She took a deep breath and walked up the stairs to the roof.

At the top of the stairs was another door. She opened it and was greeted by a wonderful sight. She could see everything from up here. The mountains, and she was surrounded by all different types of plants and flowers, and they all smelled amazing. But she didn't notice any of that, all she saw was the beautiful boy sitting on the bench in front of her,

Their eyes met, and they both smiled.

"Hey. Thanks for coming." Troy got up and went to give her a hug, but Gabriella winced and held out her hand for a handshake instead. Troy shook it and gestured for her to sit down.

She did, and gasped as the movement pulled at her abs. Troy tried to ignore this as he sat down next to her.

"So why did you invite me up here?" She asked.

"I want to become friends with you Gabriella. Good friends. The type of friends where we tell each other everything and trust each other completely. I want to be the person you come to when your upset and need a shoulder to cry on." Troy said slowly.

Gabriella's breath got caught in her throat. She wanted to tell him yes, that's what she wants too, but there was another side of her that kept thinking of what would happen if Brad found out. He would kill both of them, and Troy didn't deserve that at all.

"You don't even know me." Gabriella said shakily.

"Not yet. But I want to." Troy stated. He smiled. "Will you let me know you?"

That made Gabriella laugh. "Haha yes Troy."

Troy smiled even wider. "Okay… So tell me all about yourself!"

"well…"

The forty-five minutes passed quickly, and she was surprised by how easy it was to talk to Troy. As she left the rooftop, her abs were hurting even more because she had been laughing so much, but that didn't matter, because she was so happy. Happier than she had been in a long time. Troy already had a hold on her. She already was trusting him more than she had ever trusted anyone, and she knew that she could come to him with anything, and that made her feel so wonderful inside. But in the back of her mind, she was wondering how long that could last.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Important*** This chapter is rated M because it's pretty graphic, so here's a warning.

**Hello people!!! I wasn't planning on updating until this weekend, but unfortunately, I'm home with the stomach flu, and am bored out of my mind!! So here's a little surprise for you! I'm going to try my best to update a lot more over the next week b/c next weekend is my 16****th**** birthday so I won't be updating all weekend! And I'm sorry but your all going to hate me after this chapter! Anyways, enough rambling. Here's chapter 5! RxR!!!!**

Two weeks had passed since Gabriella and Troy had met on the rooftop, and Gabriella was getting worried. Brad hadn't noticed anything yet, but Troy was beginning to be more public about their friendship. He was always coming up to her in the halls, and talking to her during homeroom and biology, and Gabriella was scared that if Brad didn't see them himself, someone would surely tell him. Although she had tried to tell Troy not to hang around her so much in public, he didn't know why so he didn't take it as seriously as he should have.

Not to say Gabriella wasn't enjoying her time with Troy. He was making her happier then she had ever been. Within the first week of them hanging out, he had started calling her Gabby, and she loved it. When they were on the roof together, they were constantly hugging and holding hands, and her abs always hurt afterwards from laughing so hard. She desperately wanted to be with him, but knew it could never work because of Brad.

Brad had only come to her house once since that first night, which Gabriella thought must be a record. She couldn't believe how happy she was. But she should have known it wouldn't last very long….

* * *

Gabriella was sitting on her couch watching T.V., when there was a polite knock at her door. She jumped up, very excited. Troy had said he would come over tonight to hang out while her mom was gone.

"Tr- Brad?" She immediately started frantically backing up at the sight of him. He was obviously very drunk… and he wasn't alone.

"Hello my loving, loyal girlfriend. I heard from my friends here (he pointed at the two guys behind him) that you have been spending a lot of time with golden boy Troy Bolton lately. Is that true?" Brad asked, slowly advancing towards her.

"Yes but-" Gabriella was now backed up against the wall.

"Do you remember what I said to you about that a couple weeks ago?"

"yes but-"

"Then why in the hell are you still WITH HIM?!?!?!" Brad screamed. And with that, he punched her in the stomach and she fell to the floor.

"Brad I can explain!! Let me explain PLEASE!!" Gabriella pleaded, as her sobs racked through her chest.

"I gave you two chances Gabriella. I warned you twice to stop hanging out with him, and you didn't listen." Brad said slowly. "Do you know what happens to little girls who don't listen? They get punished."

"Brad please! I'll do anything! I swear!" Gabriella exclaimed desperately.

"This is what I want you to do. Get your phone right now. There you go, that's a good girl." Brad said in a mocking tone.

Gabriella was shaking as she slowly stood up and walked to her phone on the table.

"Now, pull up little Troysie's name from your contacts, and open a blank message."

Gabriella held her breath as she waited for the words that would end all her happiness, and send her spiraling back into her nightmare.

"Now type out exactly what I say. Troy, I can't be your friend anymore. These past two weeks have just been a joke that me and my boyfriend pulled, and we have been making fun of you every night. Of all the stupid things you said. Now that joke is over, because I just can't stand being around you anymore. You disgust me. Gabriella."

Gabriella's breath caught in her throat. "Brad please. Don't make me say that. Let me say it in a nicer way."

Brad lunged at her. He pulled her to the ground with him on top of her. His hot, smelly breath washed over her face. He whispered in her ear.

"Press send now. You're already in trouble. You don't want little Troysie Woysie in trouble too."

Gabriella tried as hard as she could to pull away, but she couldn't. He was just too strong. (A/N- This is symbolic of their whole relationship, not just this situation.)

She was crying so hard she could hardly see as her thumb slowly pressed down on the button that would end it all. **Send.**

As soon as **Message Sent **popped up the screen of her cell phone, Brad grabbed her face and began kissing her. She squeezed her lips shut as tight as she could, but Brad roughly pulled them apart with his tongue. And then his hot breath was in her mouth, and his tongue so far down her throat she was almost gagging. She pushed against his chest as hard as she could, but when she did, he just slapped her across the face.

He soon got off of her, and held her tight, with her back against his chest. He held her arms by her sides, as Brad said smiling, "Okay guys. Your turn."

Gabriella then understood why the other two guys were there, and one of the approached her and began to cut her shirt off. "NO!!! PLEASE GOD NO!!!! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!" Gabriella thrashed against Brad's hold as hard she could, but Brad was stronger. She felt her pants being unzipped, and soon she was standing in front of three guys, in just her bra and underwear, utterly defenseless.

"Haha you were right Brad, she was worth the wait." Said the man staring at her chest.

"Didn't I tell you Jack? Bill?" Brad said laughing, his hands were beginning to roam her backside.

Bill, without a word, stepped forward, removed her bra, and began massaging her breasts.

It was as all three men began to undo their own pants, that everything went black.

* * *

When Gabriella woke up, she was on her living room floor, completely naked. All three men were gone, and as she tried to sit up, she screamed bloody murder at the pain. She pulled a blanket off the couch to cover herself, and saw her phone lighting up on the floor next to her.

She reached for it and saw that she had one new text message. She took a deep breath and opened it.

_Wow glad I could amuse you. I hope you and Brad have a great life together. You deserve each other. Troy._

Gabriella broke down into sobs as she read that. She lay on the floor all day crying. She couldn't believe she had let herself get put into this situation. She had gone in one night from being an almost perfectly happy, loved girl, to a girl with only one thing she could count on. That her boyfriend would always come back for her.

**I'm sorry!!!!! It had to be done!!!!! But don't worry! the story is just getting started lol.**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gabriella had spent the entire weekend in her bed with ice packs on her stomach, eyes, and thighs. But they weren't helping much. She still felt _dirty._ Like she was covered in something she couldn't get off, no matter how hard she tried.

It was Monday morning, and Gabriella was walking up the front steps of East High, debating her feelings about seeing a certain blued eyed boy. One part of her wanted to see him, just to make sure he was okay and rememorize his face, but the other part told her it would be easier to just forget him so she could protect him. Unfortunately, she didn't get to choose.

As soon as she walked into the building, there he was. Leaning against the lockers talking to an African American boy with big curly hair. He suddenly looked up at her, and when he saw her face, his aquamarine eyes seemed to freeze solid, and his smile faded. He glared at her, and Gabriella looked down at the floor, embarrassed. However, right before she walked into homeroom, she looked back at him, and saw that his friend had left him and he was leaning his head against the lockers, his face crumpled in pain.

* * *

Troy walked up the stairs of East High, thinking about how he was going to deal with having to see her, when he felt a hand hit his back.

"Hey captain! How was your weekend?" Chad asked.

"Hey Chad. It sucked." Troy answered.

"Why? What happened?" Chad inquired.

Troy then told him the whole story. About how he was so excited about going to Gabriella's house because he was finally going to tell her his feelings for her, and ask her to break up with Brad. But instead, he had gotten out of the shower and read the text message. He told him about how he had responded, with his heart breaking at every word, and then spent the rest of the weekend in his bed, crying and sleeping.

"Woah dude. I'm sorry man." Chad said.

"Thanks. I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to make it through the day having to see her all the time." Troy said.

"I wonder if it was her." Chad said quietly, to himself.

"What? Chad, of course it was her. Who else would it be?" Troy said.

"Well, I was thinking maybe Brad found out you two were hanging out and he took her phone or something." Chad answered.

"Seriously Chad? No. No one can make you do something like that. She did it on her own. Besides, even if that did happen, why wouldn't she just text me later and tell me?" Troy said.

"I don't know man…"

Suddenly, Troy looked up and saw a pair of bright chocolate brown eyes. His heart jumped and started beating faster, but then she just kept walking, not saying a word to him, and he got mad. She didn't even apologize, and he began to glare at her. She kept walking.

"Man, I got to go to class. See you later." Chad said and walked away.

Troy leaned his head back and tried very hard not to cry. She had ripped his heart out, and she didn't even care. She had made him fall hard and fast for her, and then just ripped it all out from under him. He felt like his lungs had been crushed by a truck, and he couldn't fix them. He slammed his fist against the lockers and began to walk to his first class.

* * *

It was lunchtime, and Gabriella slowly walked into the cafeteria. Brad looked at her and waved her over, and she hesitantly began to walk over to him. There was a spot next to him, but as she began to sit down, he stopped her.

"Ah ah ah little girl… the puppet always sits on the puppeteer's lap." Brad said mockingly.

Without a word, Gabriella sat in his lap, and Brad began to rub her thigh. As she looked across the table, she saw Jack and Bill sitting across from her. They sneered at her.

"Hey baby how you feelin' today? I know I was a lot bigger than what you're used to." Jack whispered. Gabriella's stomach twisted and she thought she was going to vomit. She lost her strength for a second, and fell back against Brad.

"Haha shut up you tool! You only wish you were bigger than me!" Brad said, laughing.

Gabriella looked around the cafeteria, desperate for an escape, when she saw Troy walk in. He looked around, saw her on Brad's lap, and walked out. She jumped up.

"What the hell are you doing bitch?" Brad snarled.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back I promise." Gabriella said. She then ran out of the cafeteria.

She walked the halls looking for Troy, she had just made up her mind that she was going to apologize. She couldn't be his friend again, but she was going to apologize.

She began to run up and down the school, until she heard the sound of a basketball coming from the gym. She opened the door, and she saw him running around, practicing his lay-ups.

She cleared her throat and his head snapped up. He turned around and began to walk out of the gym.

"Troy wait." She said.

"Why? So you can go tell Brad what I say and make fun of me for it."

"Troy, I didn't mean what I said in that text."

"Really? How am I supposed to believe you?"

"Because you know me!"

"No I don't Gabriella. I thought I did, but the Gabby I know would never do that to someone. Ever. I really thought you were different from all the other girls here."

"I am different Troy!"

"Yeah. Most girls just want to be with me so they can say they've been with me. You just wanted a good story to tell your boyfriend."

"No Troy! That's not it! I promise you I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Yes you did Gabriella. Don't fucking lie to me!"

"I'm not lying! Just listen to me! I didn't mean what I said in that text!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU SEND IT?!?!?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT HURT ME GABBY? DO YOU KNOW HOW I FELT ABOUT YOU???"

"Troy I am so sorry. For everything. I would never have sent that if I had had the choice."

"You did have a choice."

"No I didn't. I promise you."

"Why not? What made you send it?"

"I sent it because… because…"

**oooo cliffhanger! Haha sorry guys! Now you get to pick the story. Do you all want Gabriella to tell Troy now, or do you want him to figure it out for himself later. Either way, the story will be about the same length. Let me know! RxR thanks!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alright you guys… the votes are in… and you all voted for….

* * *

"Because Brad made me." Gabriella said quietly, looking at the floor.

"…Wh- what?" Troy asked, slowly walking towards her.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke. "He came to my house, and made me write it. I promise I didn't want to, but it was the only way…"

"Only way for what?" Troy asked slowly.

Gabriella took a deep breath. "Only way to protect you."

"Protect me from what? Gabriella what happened?" Troy said.

"From getting hurt. Brad said he would kill you if I didn't." Gabriella said openly crying now.

Troy reached forwards and took her hands. "Gabriella tell me exactly what happened that night. Please just tell me."

Gabriella sank to the floor. "He came to my house. I thought it was you so I opened the door, but it was him and his friends Jack and Bill. They were drunk Troy. He came in and said he knew that we had been hanging out and that I had to be punished. He pushed me down and started kicking me in the stomach. Then he made me send that text. I tried to get him to let me do it in a nicer way, but he just hit me harder and said he would kill you. After that…" Gabriella couldn't say anymore. She was crying too hard.

Troy just held her and rocked her back and forth. He didn't remember ever feeling this angry in his entire life. How dare Brad do this to Gabriella? Troy was also mad at himself, that he had thought for one second that Gabriella would ever do something like this on her own. A fire that had never been there before was now burning solidly in Troy's heart.

"Gabriella what happened after that?" He asked desperately.

"They… ra-raped me Troy. All three of them… I passed out and they all did it." She went limp against Troy's chest and cried harder than she had ever cried.

Troy was trying his absolute hardest not to crush the girl in his arms. He was so incredibly furious he could have punched through a wall. **(A/N Think Edward from Twilight)** All he wanted to do was kill those bastards that had hurt her in this way.

He couldn't believe they would have the nerve and guts to do this. Instead he took a deep breath.

"Gabriella you have to break up with this guy. You can't let him do this to you."

"I can't Troy. He says he'll kill my mom if I ever break up with him. He has a key to my house. I can never get away from him." She looked into his eyes. "He'll hurt you too."

"Gabriella don't you dare worry about me. I can take care of myself. Don't you put yourself through this to protect me."

"Troy I am so scared. I'm scared he'll find out about us and he'll hurt me again. Or you or my family." She began to cry again.

"No he won't Gabby. I promise I won't let him lay a finger on you again." Troy stated fiercely.

"Thank you Troy. You are the best friend I have ever had." Gabriella said smiling.

Troy grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, I should probably go. He's waiting for me. I just told him I was going to the bathroom." Gabriella said, standing up.

"Gabriella just promise me one thing. Promise me you will tell me exactly what he says to you. Anything he does that hurts you or makes you uncomfortable- you have to tell me." Troy asked, his eyes pleading.

"I promise." Gabriella swore.

They hugged for a long time, before Gabriella began to walk back the cafeteria.

* * *

Sorry it's so short guys! I just wanted this section to be really big and obvious. It's one of the biggest points in the story. So next chapter, things will start moving quicker.


End file.
